


Geranium

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dating may not be a good idea, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Geranium- Stupidity, Folly</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geranium

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by Anonymous

This wasn't a good idea. They both knew it, but neither was willing to say so. It just felt so right, shared smiles from across the room, secret kisses stolen in deserted hallways, Phil handing Clint his morning coffee, Clint wrapping his arms around Phil after a long day at work.

And that was the problem, work. When you were a top government agent, relationships were discouraged. It was too easy for the villain of the week to use your loved ones against you, too easy for the group dynamic to change, too easy for the fallout of a bad break-up to affect your performance. In their line of work, they weren't paramours, they were liabilities. And if word got out about them, about their relationship, it could mean disaster.

But as Phil lay in bed, with Clint's arms wrapped tightly around him, listening to his lover's steady breathing as he stared at the geraniums in the window box, he couldn't help but thinking that he didn't care. This may be the stupidest thing either of them ever did. He. Didn't. Care.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
